Amor atrás das portas
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: Sendo Sasuke relativamente novo na cidade que ela considera "parada", conhece várias novas pessoas, incluindo Naruto, um jovem extrovertido com o qual discute tanto quanto se dá bem. Uma estranha atração não identificada entre os dois, mas não são os únicos... contem yaoi, yuri e sim, definitivamente, lemon com muito romance, drama e humor.
1. Chapter 1

Noite. A luz da lua iluminava o penhasco á beira do grande rio, as águas fluíam furiosas e geladas, tal como naquele dia…

O lugar estava deserto á excepção de uma pessoa que olhava em direcção ao penhasco, os olhos negros do homem fixaram-se no rio, observada a corrente, as águas pareciam escuras, tão escuras que quase pareciam ser da mesma cor dos olhos do homem. Se olhasse com atenção, repararia nas rochas no fundo das águas frias, pedras duras e com algumas arestas cortantes, que rasgariam a carne de qualquer animal, racional ou não, sem pudor.

Os cabelos negros de Uchiha Sasuke pareciam ter um brilho azul devido aos raios lunares, deixou escapar uma lágrima que desceu pela sua face, este começou a andar em direcção á beira do penhasco murmurando:

-Não aguento mais…não quero, nem consigo, valerá a pena sequer tentar viver sem você? – O homem suspirou e baixou a cabeça, sorrindo amargamente disse – duvido bastante…

Continuou em direcção á ponta do penhasco, andando pesarosamente, no entanto, a cada passo sentia-se mais aliviado, e o sentimento de liberdade aumentava.


	2. Chapter 2

Uns tempos atrás…

Uchiha Sasuke, um rapaz de 17 anos, cabelos negros e olhos no mesmo tom. A sua pele contrastava assaz com o seu cabelo e olhos sendo essa pálida, quase como porcelana. Mudara-se para a idade de Konoha, vindo de Tóquio era uma grande mudança. Afinal saíra da capital para se mudar para uma cidade modesta, sentia saudade da sua cidade, para ele Tóquio seria sempre o seu lugar preferido para morar, não, arriscando dizer que ele achava que Tóquio era, simplesmente, o lugar perfeito para se viver.

Já estava em Konoha há cerca de um mês e meio, sendo relativamente novo no colégio conhecia poucas pessoas, apenas um rapaz chamado Suigetsu, Sasuke achava-o um bocado neurótico. Também conhecia Juugo que era até um rapaz legal, calmo, nada escandaloso, e Sasuke apreciava isso numa pessoa mais que tudo. Depois havia Karin, Sasuke apenas lhe dirigia breves palavras porque ela vinha incluída no pacote, pois andava sempre com Suigetsu e/ou Juugo, e não agia muito diferente do que qualquer outra garota perto do Uchiha, melosa, atiradiça e um bocado oferecida demais.

Graças a ter perdido uma aposta com Suigetsu, Sasuke prestaria provas para a equipa de futebol, ele nunca pensara perder, e honestamente Suigetsu nunca pensara ganhar aquela aposta de jogo de cartas, por isso dera qualquer coisa para o jovem Uchiha fazer como consequência de perda do jogo, infelizmente para este, Sasuke levava as apostas sobre o seu nome a sério. Suigetsu fora assistir nas bancadas e Juugo e Karin juntaram-se a ele. Sasuke se destacava no campo, era um bom jogador, apesar de o futebol nunca fazer parte dos seus interesses. Depois de uns quantos passes conseguiu marcar, conseguindo passar pelo loiro que o tentava marcar e fazendo com que a bola passasse pelo goleiro de cabelos castanhos apanhados para cima.

Sasuke deu um sorriso ligeiro e ouviu o apito do treinador, também professor de desporto, Guy. Este andou até ao Uchiha com um sorriso e disse:

-Você tem chama rapaz, está dentro da equipa, é difícil alguém conseguir desviar do Naruto e você conseguiu!

-Batoteiro! – Ouviu-se uma voz gritar, Sasuke olhou para ver a quem pertencia a voz, o loiro de quem ele se havia esquivado, dirigiu-se a ele visivelmente irritado e disse:

-Você fez batota, de certeza! – Sasuke reparou nas marcas que o loiro tinha na cara, analisou os olhos azuis que o olhavam furiosamente e disse:

-se chama táctica, não batota, arranje um dicionário e veja diferença - o loiro proferiu novamente:

-Batoteiro! Não sei como mas você o fez! Passou por mim e quase escorreguei por sua culpa, é falta! Seu teme! – Sasuke que até agora apenas dirigira desprezo ao loiro agora estava irritado:

-Escuta aqui seu dobe! Eu por acaso te toquei? Houve contacto físico? Não! Nesse caso não é falta! – interrompidos por um apito, Guy interveio e disse:

-Vocês vão ser colegas de equipa, não quero esses comportamentos entre vocês em campo! Naruto não foi falta, como castigo por falsa acusação vai dar vinte voltas ao campo – Sasuke sorriu com um ar triunfante, mas Guy disse:

-e Sasuke, você corre com ele, por ter faltado ao respeito um colega. – o sorrio de Sasuke desapareceu e este olhou para Guy que disse:

-que estão esperando? Vão! – Ambos iniciaram a sua corrida, cada um a seu ritmo pois não tinham qualquer vontade de se encarar. Sasuke terminou primeiro, quando olhou para as bancadas já o seu grupo tinha ido embora, afastou a blusa branca do seu peito eu insistia em colar nos abdominais e peitorais firmes e trabalhados devido ao suor. Guy mandou-o esperar que Naruto terminasse de correr.

Quando o loiro terminou e se dirigiu a Sasuke e a Guy, o professor inda falou:

-agora arrumem os materiais usados e podem ir. – Guy virou as costas e Sasuke andou até Naruto, este estava de costas pra o moreno ainda recuperando o folego, Sasuke também ainda recuperava, mas isso não o impediu de ir atras do loiro sussurrar-lhe:

-A culpa disso é sua dobe – Naruto sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem ligeiramente e sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, talvez pelo tom de voz ligeiramente rouco que o moreno usara, ou talvez pelo facto de ele ouvir a sua respiração tão perto do seu ouvido e não conseguiu evitar soltar um pequeno gemido num misto de surpresa e excitação, que ele não conseguira identificar:

-teme!

Após arrumarem os materiais da aula, foram para o balneário para tomarem um rápido duche antes de prosseguirem para as seguintes aulas da tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke caminhou até á cafetaria da escola, estava precisando de um sumo fresco para despertar mais depois da aula com o professor Kakashi , fora o ideal para o tirar do humor em que se encontrara depois da provas de futebol. Pegou o seu suco de uva e dirigia-se para uma das mesas, sozinho, quando escutou seu nome:

-Sasuke! – Olhou e viu o goleiro de cabelos castanhos apanhados para cima, este o chamava com a mão, estava ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos perolados, e Naruto. O moreno aproximou-se e disse:

-sim? – O rapaz disse:

-meu nome é Nara Shikamaru.

-Uchiha Sasuke – se apresentou o moreno e Shikamaru sorriu dizendo:

-ele é o Neji, e o Naruto já conhece, senta com a gente. – Naruto parecia mais entretido a comer um doce, o Uchiha aceitou e sentou-se á mesa com eles e disse:

-hn…tudo bem? – Shikamaru assentiu e Neji também, e Shikamaru perguntou:

-e com você? - Naruto respondeu:

-bem, obrigado

-não era para você, mas tá… - respondeu Shikamaru. Naruto deu o sorriso e disse:

-eh desculpa então…teme, como está? - Sasuke retrucou:

-muito bem, dobe. – Naruto sorriu-lhe e disse:

-que bom – Sasuke ficou meio confuso, o loiro agia como se não estivessem trocando insultos, mas sim como eles falassem alcunhas simplesmente. Os quatro rapazes continuaram conversando sobre meras trivialidades até que chegaram duas raparigas que se sentaram com eles, uma de cabelos róseos curtos, que se sentou entre Sasuke e Shikamaru, o Uchiha reparou que ela tinha bonitos olhos verde-esmeralda, ela sorriu para Sasuke amigavelmente, talvez até demais. A outra rapariga sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, ela tinha cabelos azuis-escuros, olhos cor de perola, Sasuke também reparou na beleza dessa rapariga. No entanto algo o surpreendeu, a rapariga de cabelos escuros, inclinou-se para Naruto e este virou a cara para ela, e trocaram um beijo nos lábios, o loiro rodeou-a com o braço e aconchegou-a mais para si, Sasuke disse, como se não pudesse ser óbvio:

-O dobe tem uma namorada? – Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Claro que tenho! Afinal lindo como eu sou não imagina porque é que a minha Hinata-chan não me iria querer – o loiro piscou o olho a Hinata e esta corou ligeiramente. Neji interveio:

-Naruto, minha prima consegue bem melhor, mas ela é caridosa. – uns risinhos se soltaram pela mesa e Naruto refilou:

-Neji! Eu amo a Hinata-chan! – ela corou mais um pouco pela declaração em publico e num tom de voz alto e disse timidamente:

-Naruto-kun…te amo também – Shikamaru interrompeu dizendo:

-a garota do seu lado é a Sakura – O Uchiha virou a sua atenção para a rapariga de cabelos rosa e disse:

-muito prazer, Uchiha Sasuke – ela sorriu-lhe e respondeu:

-o prazer é todo meu, Sasuke-kun! – Sasuke sentiu-se desconfortável por lhe ser dirigido o sufixo familiar por uma mulher que acabara de conhecer, mas preferiu não apontar isso…a não ser que se descontrolasse. Entretanto uma rapariga mais se encontrou com eles, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros apanhados ao alto da cabeça, deixando-os cair numa bela cascata loira, Sasuke definitivamente, gostava de loiras. Esta sentou-se do outro lado de Sasuke e disse:

-O professor Orochimaru está arruinando meus nervos, todos os dias uma réstia de milímetro de cabelo branco nasce na aula dele! – Shikamaru anunciou:

-e esta problemática daqui, é Ino – Sasuke assentiu e disse:

-Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer. – ela olhou para Sasuke sorriu dengosamente e disse:

-que bom te conhecer Sasuke-kun! – de novo o sufixo atormentava o moreno, ma decidiu que tinha dado palha para Sakura, nesse caso daria para Ino também. Esta olhou para Sakura que a olhava e disse:

-Sakura, sempre está marcado irmos no centro comercial amanhã? – A mulher de cabelos rosa assentiu e disse:

-claro! Ah Sasuke-kun, vai haver uma festa nesse fim-de-semana, seria bom que você fosse, ai quebrava o gelo com o pessoal da escola. – Sasuke assentiu e disse:

-talvez vá…onde é? – Neji disse:

-Na casa de um senpai - Sasuke interrogou:

-quem?

-um chamado Pein

-Acho que o meu irmão o conhece…talvez vá – tornou repetir, Naruto disse:

-ah venha teme, vai ser legal, fazemos assim, eu te pego em tua casa e vamos para lá! Me fala onde mora? – depois de trocarem todos os números de celulares, mais tarde nesse dia Sasuke enviou a morada para Naruto por mensagem e o loiro respondeu apenas com um smile.

Estava em casa de Hinata, no quarto dela. Era um espaço simples, a cama arrumada com uma colcha azul muito escura, almofada branca, as paredes era brancas também, tinha uma secretária com o seu computador e um espaço para trabalhar e estudar. Ela estava ao computador, Naruto estava em cima da sua cama, acabara de mandar a mensagem a Sasuke e sorriu, dizendo:

-o teme vai na festa, acabou de me mandar a mensagem – Hinata disse:

-você deveria chama-lo pelo nome, ao invés de insulta-lo – Naruto respondeu brincando:

-é com carinho Hinata-chan….e por falar em carinho, não vem me dar algum? – Ela sorriu e corou e se levantou da cadeira e andou até á cama, sentou-se a lado de Naruto e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, Naruto segurou o rosto dela com uma mão e virou um pouco a cabeça beijando os seus lábios. Iniciou com um leve encostar de lábios, mas logo ele começou a estimular um beijo mais apaixonado, fazendo esta abrir a boca, de maneira a que a língua de Naruto pudesse brincar com a dela. Naruto levou a mão livre á cintura de Hinata, subindo-a até ao peito da rapariga, Hinata corou violentamente ao sentir a mão do loiro sobre o sei seio e afastou-se, baixando a cabeça. Naruto praguejava interiormente e perguntou:

-está bem? – Ela assentiu e ele voltou a falar – eu abusei um pouco…desculpa? – Ela sorriu-lhe e disse:

-sim…me…me desculpa Naruto-kun…mas não me sinto preparada para esse nível de intimidade. – Ele sorriu e disse:

-sem problema! Eu espero até você estar pronta! Nem que leve anos… - na sua mente ele admitia, que esperava que não demorasse assim tanto tempo, porque apesar de respeitar Hinata, ele era homem, e os seus desejos frutos da puberdade estavam cada dia mais agitados.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Espero que esteja todo mundo bem disposto.

Queria receber umas reviews por favor para ter um feedback do que estão achando da fic ^^

Desejo-lhes um resto de excelente dia!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura mandou mensagem por celular a Ino, achava que a loira andava meio estranha. Afinal Ino sempre fora bastante aberta em relação ao que sentia, com Sakura pelo menos, mas ultimamente parecia ter algumas reservas. A mensagem enviada era a seguinte:

"Ino-chan, tudo bem?" – a resposta foi quase instantânea, o telefone de Sakura vibrou levemente avisando que uma mensagem fora recebia, esta pegou no celular e abriu o conteúdo da sms de "Ino porquinha":

"Tudo óptimo, testuda, porquê?" – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabendo como abordar o assunto, engoliu em seco e escreveu rigidamente e nervosamente:

"Me parece meio estranha ultimamente…" – novamente a resposta não demorou:

"Estranha? Como assim? U.u" – Sakura sabia que a loira deveria estar ansiosa para receber a resposta, então enviou-a sem hesitar, mas com a algum receio:

"Tem algo que não me anda contando…e normalmente me conta tudo, dá para entender nos seus olhos porquinha…" – a mensagem seguinte confirmaram as suspeitas de Sakura:

"Nada escapa por você testuda, te conto amanhã, depois da aula da professora Kurenai?" – Sakura enviou um smile e recebeu um outro que se movia mandando um beijo, ela sorriu e pousou o telefone por fim.

No dia seguinte, Naruto despertara de um sonho definitivamente estranho, o mais estranho era que ele se encontrava excitado devido a esse sonho. Para o loiro, seria normal se o sonho envolvesse Hinata, ou mesmo uma mulher muito gostosa, mas ele jamais imaginara que sonhar com o Uchiha o estava chupando, lhe traria tesão. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um duche antes de se vestir e ir para o colégio, entrou no banheiro retirando a blusa a deixando jogada no tampo da retrete. Baixou rapidamente as alças do pijama juntamente com a roupa interior e entrou no box ligando a água quente. Por mais que tentasse ignorar o formigueiro nas suas partes privadas, este era incomodativo, e o loiro pensou que poderia suportar aquele inconveniente, ou podia se satisfazer e ir para o colégio bem mais relaxado, até podia ser que não atormentasse tanto Hinata com os seus desejos.

Levou a mão casualmente até ao pénis erecto e duro, passou a mão pela extensão suavemente e por fim envolveu firmemente o membro com a mão e começou com movimentos ritmados, estimulou a ponta do pénis com o polegar e apoiou uma mão na parede do box fechando os olhos, sentindo apenas o prazer e a água morna batendo no seu corpo. Soltou uns gemidos não se contendo, uma das vantagens de morar sozinho era poder fazer o barulho eu quisesse durante a masturbação sem se preocupar com alguém entrar no quarto a qualquer momento, começou a acelerar os movimentos com a mão, sentindo que não estaria muito longe do clímax, mas algo o retraia, não conseguia simplesmente pensar nas sensações de prazer, ele gostara de focar alguém atraente, e não estava resultando imaginar Hinata. Pensou em vária garotas de revistas pornográficas, mas apesar de o aproximar mais do ponto onde ele queria chegar, ainda não estavam a resultar, de repente lembrou-se da razão pela qual tinha ficado erecto. Lembrou-se de Sasuke, no dia em que o conhecera, da sensação do arrepio que ele lhe causara quando lhe sussurrara ao ouvido, juntou isso simplesmente á imagem de proximidade com o moreno e não conseguiu evitar gozar, acompanhando isto de um gemido alto.

Ofegou por momento, recuperando da sensação e lavou-se, limpando o sémen de sim mesmo e da parede onde atingira. Naruto saiu do banheiro se limpou á toalha e se vestiu rapidamente.

Entretanto chegando ao colégio, Ino foi directamente para a aula, sorria para si mesma, Sakura sempre fora atenta a tudo, não era á toa que tinha excelentes notas e estudava o número normal de horas que um estudante ordinário estudava e ela decorava tudinho. Mas Ino sabia que a rosada também era bastante atenta a quem era chegado a si, especialmente com Ino, apesar das desavenças por rapazes que tivera, nunca haviam ficado zangadas por muito tempo. Eram sempre atenciosas uma com a outra, talvez fosse por isso que Ino sabia que havia desenvolvido sentimentos fortes pela amiga, um carinho especial que nutria desde há uns tempos, mas não fora isso que a rosada notara de estranho na loira, não, era um segredo recentemente descoberto. Sentia-se revoltada por nunca lho terem contado e achava-se tola por nunca ter desconfiado, hoje ela confiaria esse segredo a Sakura, desabafaria com ela, e Ino alargou o seu sorriso pensando que talvez até encosta-se a cabeça sobre os seios suaves da amiga enquanto desabafasse.

Sasuke encontrou Naruto quando este chegava ao colégio e chamou-o:

-Naruto! – o loiro olhou e corou um pouco ao ver o moreno, relembrando o que havia feito essa manhã, imaginando Sasuke. Mas piscou os olhos e sorriu para o moreno, aproximou-se e disse:

-Bom dia teme! – Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

-tudo bem dobe? Tá doente ou já não se lembrava de quem eu sou? Você hesitou quando te chamei… - Naruto corou e disse:

-estou bem…eu tenho desvaneios mesmo…e você como está? – Sasuke disse:

-bem…tem a certeza de que não tem febre? Sua cara…parece que esteve no calor… - Naruto disse rapidamente, mudando o assunto:

-não, estou entusiasmado pela festa amanhã á noite! – o moreno assentiu e disse:

-é meu irmão me convenceu a ir, parece que o Pein é um dos amigos dele de quando ele veio cá passar umas férias. – Naruto perguntou:

-como foi ter de se adaptar á cidade? Gosta daqui? – Sasuke deu de ombros e respondeu:

-honestamente, prefira Tóquio…bem mais mexido, aqui mal parece uma cidade…parece mais uma vila ou algo do género…assim que puder penso em voltar para lá, no futuro, arranjar trabalho lá…aqui não tenho nada que me chame a atenção. – Continuaram falando sobre trivialidades até ao toque, ai foi cada um para sua aula.

Mais tarde Sakura dirigiu-se rapidamente ao terraço do edifício, ao chegar lá, já Ino estava e pé, encostada as grades, ao ver Sakura sorriu e desencostou-se dali e dirigiu-se á rosada, Sakura sorriu-lhe de volta e sentaram-se lado a lado no chão. Ino supirou e Sakura disse:

-quando estiver pronta para me contar… - a loira disse:

-tenho um irmão mais velho… - a rosada arregalou os olhos e disse:

-desde quando? – Ino disse fiando o olhar no chão:

-Aparentemente, minha mãe teve um bebe de um homem, antes de começar a relação com o meu pai…e entregou a criança para adopção…quer sabe a parte mais bizarra? – Sakura inclinou-se para perto de Ino e segurou a mão dela, dando apoio e Ino disse:

-a gente o conhece…sabe aquele senpai que cursa arte? Chama-se Deidara… - Sakura arregalou os olhos e disse:

-mas como eles tem a certeza de que é ele? – Ino disse:

-a minha mãe acompanhou o crescimento dele, a família adoptiva deixou ela manter contacto, mas nunca se lembrou de mencionar ao meu pai ou a mim…

-hm…ele sabe quem é a mãe biológica? – Ino assentiu:

-sabe…e falei com ele pela primeira vez ontem…ele quer que tenhamos uma relação de irmãos como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre! Falou que quer me conhecer melhor e já marcou para eu ir na casa dele…não sei se vá Sakura… - a rosada abraçou a amiga e disse:

-vai…conheça ele, dê tempo para se conhecerem, afinal, ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu Ino-chan – Ino sorriu por Sakura a chamar pelo sufixo e levantou a cara olhando os olhos da garota e aproximou o rosto dando-lhe um beijo na cara e murmurou com os lábios ainda a milímetros da pele de porcelana da amiga:

-você sempre me entende… - de repente, Sakura segurou o rosto da amiga com uma mão no seu queixo e a aproximou dos seus lábios até estes se tocarem.


	5. Chapter 5

A loira arregalou os olhos e murmurou após o leve beijo:

-Sakura-chan… - a grota de cabelos rosa tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas também, quase vermelhas até, desviou os olhos dos de Ino para o chão e murmurou:

-desculpa…eu quis experimentar – Ino sorriu e disse:

-não peça desculpa…o que achou? – Sakura disse quase num sussurro:

-bom...foi bom…me odeia? – Ino abanou negativamente a cabeça e disse:

-nunca te odiaria! Na verdade, eu até queria fazer isso desde algum tempo… - A rosada corou e encostou a cabeça ao ombro da loira e disse:

-nesse caso…já o devia ter feito, há algum tempo.

Era sábado, quase horas da festa, Hinata se preparava para a mesma, aplicava uma maquilhagem simples, mas que lhe ficava extremamente bem, vestira umas calças justas e uma blusa amarelo-torrada, e decidiu soltar o cabelo. Sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho e mandou uma mensagem ao abjecto do seu afecto dizendo:

"Naruto-kun, estou pronta, vou andando para a casa do Pein-senpai " – recebeu a resposta uns minutos depois:

"Esta bem, vou buscar o teme e depois te vejo lá Hinata-chan" – ela sorriu e imaginou como seria legal, estar numa festa com o seu namorado, agarrados apaixonadamente.

Sasuke vestira uma camisa preta e uns jeans azuis-escuros, após ajeitar o seu cabelo escutou o som a campainha e foi rapidamente abrir a porta, ao ver Naruto, com os cabelos loiros desarrumados estrategicamente, camisa laranja e jeans. Este sorriu ao olhar para Sasuke, sentiu um perfume de colónia e inspirou fundo, pensando o quão seria bom puder cheirar o moreno mais de perto. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto para o loiro, a camisa realçava com o tom de pele um bronzeado e disse:

-você têm um timing excelente, ia agora avisa-lo que estava pronto. – o moreno admitia, para si próprio, que o loiro estava bonito, nunca partilhara com ninguém que se sentia atraído por homens mas Naruto ultrapassava o limite de homens bonitos que ele já vira, o loiro era um paradoxo que apetitoso, parecia ter um olhar inocente, mas tudo na sua expressão facial e lábios gritavam por luxuria, era definitivamente, o tipo de homem que Sasuke adoraria ter consigo na cama.

Na festa, Sakura procurava os amigos, quando reparou que alguém lhe lançava um olhar, localizando de imediato quem era, estremeceu ao ver os olhos frios, o sorriso maldoso dirigido a ela. Kin a observava e o seu sorriso alargou-se quando os seus olhos e cruzaram com os da morena. Deu uma desculpa para a pessoa com quem conversava e andou até ´rosada dizendo:

-olá Sakura! Tudo bem com você? – a garota de olhos esmeralda corou e assentiu perguntando:

-tudo Kin…e com você? – a garota disse:

-tudo óptimo comigo querida…não vai deixar os seus cabelos crescerem como antes? – Sakura abanou a cabeça timidamente e murmurou:

-n-não… - Kin sorriu e disse traiçoeiramente:

-mas eu gostava tanto deles longo, dava para te segurar bem…embora que ainda não tentei agarrar neles assim curtos…talvez deve experimentar – foi interrompida por uma voz feminina severa que disse:

-toca nela com um dedo, e vai perder os dentes Kin! – a rapariga morena olhou para quem falava, mas não precisaria de olhar para adivinhar de quem era a voz e disse:

-ora Ino, sabe que eu só estou brincando com a queridinha que é a Sakura! – a loira avançou até á morena e disse:

-mas ela não quer que você brinque com ela, e eu também não, alias nem quero que você lhe dirija esses seus olhares nojentos – Kin semicerrou os olhos e disse:

-sabe que basta uma palavrinha minha para sua vida ser um inferno Yamanaka? – Sakura agarrou-se ao braço da loira e disse:

-Kin, você não gosta de mim…não arraste a Ino para isso – a morena riu e disse:

-não se meta coisa rosa, tenho tempo para lidar com você mais tarde – Ino deu um passo em frente e disse:

-não lhe dirija palavra sua grande vaca! – Kin também deu um passo reduzindo a distância entre si e a loira e disse:

-repita lá isso sua puta oxigenada! – De repente a discussão foi interrompida por um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros comprido apanhados, olhos azuis, ele disse:

-posso saber o que se está passando? – Kin sorriu e disse:

-ah Deidara-kun, essa loira dai está briguenta hoje…ia dar uma lição nela e – foi interrompida por Deidara que disse:

-chega Kin! Desapareça da frente da Ino e da amiga antes que tome medidas drásticas! – Kin, indignada, virou as costas fazendo o cabelo esvoaçar e andou na direcção oposta.

Sakura ainda se encolhia ao lado de Ino, mas olhava na direcção de Kin, e alternava entre Deidara e o rosto severo da loira. Deidara olhou para a irmã e disse:

-tudo bem Ino? – Ela cruzou os braços e disse:

-eu não precisava da sua ajuda sabe? – Ele suspirou e ia virar as costas quando ouviu a voz de Sakura dizer:

-obrigada Deidara-kun…se não fosse você ainda estariam discutindo e…não quero que a Ino-chan se meta em sarilhos – ele sorriu e disse:

-de nada Haruno – ele continuou indo embora e Ino fez um ar aborrecido, mas quando Sakura a fez olhar nos olhos essa expressão se suavizou e sorriu para a sua nova namorada.

Do outro lado da sala, um loiro que havia bebido demais, conversava com a sua namorada. No entanto Neji não achou aquele ambiente apropriado para a sua prima, decidiu leva-la a casa. Por sua vez Sasuke havia bebido, mas não tano quanto o loiro, o moreno achou-se capaz de conduzir o carro de Naruto e guiou até sua casa, com o loiro no ligar do passageiro, pela conversa do mais baixo se o seu pai o achasse bêbedo, ele estaria em muito problema, nesse caso Sasuke decidiu leva-lo para sua casa…


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke entrou em casa, aliviado por os seus pais estarem no tal cruzeiro de que vinham falando há alguns dias. O seu irmão mais velho ainda estava na festa quando o vira, e seria provável que só voltasse de manhã. Trazendo um loiro que mal se aguentava em pé apoiado no seu ombro ele disse:

-Se eu soubesse que ia terminar assim, jamais teria ido á tal festa! – o loiro resmungou:

-Sasuke…isso é um desafio? Então…luta comigo! – o moreno revirou os olhos e deitou o loiro na sua cama, enquanto lhe tirava a camisa, deixaria o loiro de calças, tiraria a camisa apenas para esta não ficar engelhada. Mas no momento em que abria o ultimo botão e preparava-se para tirar o braço do loiro do tecido, Naruto enrolou os braços á volta do pescoço do moreno, Sasuke corou e disse:

- Naruto…me solta – o loiro disse alto:

- Não! É meu…Sasuke…eu te acho muito gostoso… - Sasuke corava e disse:

- Ta bom…agora me solta – o loiro murmurou:

-Não…você não entendeu…eu te quero…sabe…a Hinata não me toca…há alguns dias que me masturbo dia e noite…pensando em você Sasuke-kun… - Sasuke mal conseguia respirar e olhou nos olhos semicerrados do loiro e disse:

-Naruto…e se transamos…o que acontece? – o loiro sorriu e disse:

-Não sei… - Sasuke aproximou os lábios da boca um pouquinho aberta do loiro e roçou-os por momentos, seguidamente encostou os lábios aos do loiro e este não hesitou e deixar a língua do moreno passar e entrar na sua boca, iniciaram um confronto, ambos tentando dominar-se um ao outro. Sasuke terminou de retirar a camisa do loiro durante o beijo e despiu a sua.

Rompendo o beijo, Sasuke desceu os lábios para o pescoço do loiro, chupando, beijando e mordendo fazendo o seu rival/amigo gemer loucamente. Sasuke tinha algo que Naruto não tinha com homens: experiencia. Sabia exactamente o que fazer para levar o loiro ao nirvana, Naruto, apesar de ter o corpo dormente pela bebida, conseguia sentir cada toque, cada expiração do moreno no seu corpo. Sasuke desceu a boca até ao peito do loiro, chupando com força um mamilo e usando uma mão para torcer o outro isto fez o loiro gemer alto:

-ah Sasuke! – O moreno sentiu o seu pénis endurecer cada vez mais, pelos gemidos e reacções do loiro, escusado seria dizer que Naruto tinha o seu Pénis completamente erecto, a sua fantasia estava a realizar-se. Sasuke desapertou o botão da calça do loiro e retirou as calças do mesmo com urgência, ele havia bebido também, não tanto, mas talvez pelo álcool, ou pela sua personalidade, não queria esperar, queria Naruto, queria-o muito.

Num movimento brusco, Naruto empurrou Sasuke e se sentou, voltou a agarrar Sasuke e o ajudou a retirar as calças, a erecção do Uchiha já era bem visível por baixo das calças. Naruto interrompeu o que faziam dizendo:

-Sasuke…me dá água? – O moreno frustrado pela interrupção mas sendo incapaz de rejeitar o que o loiro queria, foi até á cozinha de cueca, pegou um copo e encheu com água do jarro que estava no frigorífico. Ao entrar no quarto deu de caras com o loiro que estava em pé e lhe sorriu murmurando "obrigado" quando Sasuke lhe passou o copo, o loiro bebeu a água rapidamente, e pousou calmamente o copo na mesinha de cabeceira, o que o rapaz mais pálido não esperava, era que Naruto o atacasse rapidamente com um beijo feroz no pescoço, e puxando o moreno pela cintura. Naruto roçou a sua erecção na de Sasuke, e continuou esfregando os membros, um contra o outro, ainda cobertos pelo tecido da roupa interior. Sasuke retirou a sua cueca rapidamente, baixando-a até aos seus tornozelos e livrou-se do tecido, baixou a cueca de Naruto e contemplou quando este suspirou aliviado por não ter sua erecção sendo apertada pela cueca.

Sasuke se ajoelhou ficando com a cara frente ao pénis de Naruto, o moreno se arrepiou vendo o tamanho descomunal daquele membro, o loiro era bastante dotado, Naruto sorriu e disse:

- Vai ficar olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa? – Sasuke corou de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo por o loiro falar com ele como se ele fosse inexperiente. O moreno lambeu levemente a ponta do pénis do loiro e acariciou os testículos do mais alto enquanto começava a abocanhar o pénis de Naruto, o deixando bem lambuzado e fazendo o loiro dar vários gemidos ao sentir a boca quente e a língua habilidosa acariciar o seu pénis que á tanto tempo ansiava pelo toque de um amante.

Sasuke parou e retirou o pénis de Naruto da boca e o loiro gemeu de protesto e disse:

-eu não gozei… - Sasuke sorriu safado e disse:

-eu sei…não quero que goze ainda – o Uchiha subiu para cima da cama e disse:

-só para ver como eu sou bonzinho, eu te deixou escolher a posição em que você me quer. - o loiro avançou na cama e empurrou Sasuke contra o colchão fazendo a cara do moreno bater numa almofada e ficando com os joelhos apoiados em cima da cama, e ficando com a bunda para cima, o Uchiha tratou de empinar bem o rabo, provocando o loiro. Naruto decidiu entrar no jogo, chegou bem perto do Uchiha, ficando por detrás dele e disse:

-é um oferecido mesmo – deu um tapa na bunda deste fazendo Sasuke gemer de surpresa – quer meu pau em você não quer safado? – Sasuke envergonhado pela submissão, mas excitado demais para se importar disse:

-quero…me dá Naruto-kun? – Acrescentou com falsa inocência, o loiro lambeu um dedo o lambuzando e acariciou a entrada do moreno, não demorou muito para enfiar o dedo dentro de Sasuke, fazendo movimentos circulares, acrescentou mais dois dedos e fazendo o movimento de vai e vem e alternando movendo-os de vez em quando, retirou-os de dentro do moreno e este resmungou:

-Uzumaki…enfia logo em mim… - o loiro encostou o pénis na entrada do moreno e empurrou de uma vez, até metade do seu pénis fazendo Sasuke se remexer desconfortável. Naruto colocou uma mão nas costas do Uchiha e começou a acaricia-lo, enquanto dizia coisas estimulantes a Sasuke:

- Gostoso…Sasuke…você é fantástico – o moreno se mexeu fazendo o pénis do loiro sair um pouquinho dele e voltar a entrar. Naruto ficou satisfeito por o moreno não parecer mais que sentia dor e deu um estocada forte enfiando desta vez, todo o seu pénis dentro de Sasuke, e começou, lentamente, a tomar o moreno ara si.

Acelerou os movimentos cada vez mais sentindo o interior de Sasuke se garrar nele, apertado, como se o próprio corpo do moreno o quisesse. O moreno gemia como um louco e rebolou os quadris, Naruto sentindo-se perto do ápice, levou uma mão ao pénis de Sasuke e começou a masturba-lo com movimentos rápidos, não aguentando mais Sasuke gozou bastante em cima da colcha e gemeu muito alto atingindo o limite:

-Na-Naruto! – o loiro deu mais duas estocadas bem fortes, e sentindo os espasmos no corpo do moreno, que apertava o seu pénis dentro dele, gozou abundantemente dentro de Sasuke. Naruto deixou-se ficar dentro do moreno uns instantes e depois retirou-o membro de dentro dele, no instante em que o fez, o seu esperma escorreu de dentro de Sasuke.

O loiro deitou-se na cama e soltou uma risada, Sasuke se ajeitando e olhando o loiro como se ele fosse lunático perguntou:

-do que está rindo? – O loiro olhou corado pela bebida e disse:

-eu jamais achei que minha primeira vez seria com você… - e deixou-se dormir, rendendo-se ao cansaço. O moreno tapou o loiro e deslizou para debaixo das cobertas junto do amante e deitou a Naruto um olhar perplexo, pois não sabia que tinha sido a primeira vez do loiro, tendo ele namorada e tudo…de repente pensou:

"Ai…a namorada do dobe, caramba, como ele vai falar para ela" – uns instantes depois adormeceu.


End file.
